pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqua
'''Aqua '''is a 21 (19 at the start of the timeline) year old Wartortle who has appeared many times in RPs, his first being PokeAdventures and the PokeRP Saga. Aqua now continues to make appearances throughout the Destiny's Intertwined timeline. Overview Aqua is a brash young man who tries to put up a tough front, but deep down he's more caring and sensitive. He's close childhood friends with Chiko the Chikorita and develops deeper feelings for her, but has a hard time coming to terms with them. Aqua was left on his own at a young age, which contributes to his rough exterior and trust issues. He never seems to go anywhere without his trademark blue cap, much to the point that he starts acting a bit frantic if he's separated from it. However, he loses it onboard of a ship and has to get through the entire PokeRP Saga without it. Aqua is known to be snarky and blunt, and a lot of his dialogue reflects that, usually pointing out if someone did something stupid or if something doesn't make sense. However, beneath the brazen side of his personality, he does have a heart. He looks and sounds very young for his age, often being mistaken for a kid, much to his chagrin. RP History Aqua's first RP appearance was PokeAdventures, in which he had a starring role.He would go on to appear in the next major timeline RP, RPCRP, where he joins the gang on their travels. After the conclusion of RPCRP, Aqua decides that he wants to travel to a far off land, with only Chiko as his companion. Thus, the two go off on their own, setting the stage for the PokeRP Saga. He and Chiko meet up with a new group of friends and face off against Giratina, growing much closer in the process. In the finale of the PokeRP Saga, Aqua is offered a wish by Arceus, and he wishes to have a private island with Chiko, where the two stay for a period of time until PTRCRP2. A malfunctioning portal from Kleat the Togetic allows the old gang to reconnect with Aqua and Chiko, allowing them to rejoin the group, as well as visit the Order of Light. Aqua is also present during the Second Secret War, where he's third to be brainwashed, due to being attacked by a brainwashed Flamber. Aqua's next major appearance is Kleat and Pikachu, where he's recently started a career in battling. He enters the story in the tournament arc, entering with Kleat, Pikachu, Flamber and Lunatyr. Aqua is matched with a Mega Rayquaza early on in the tourney but manages to beat it, the resulting surge of experience being enough to finally push him to evolve. Aqua later goes up against Lunatyr but winds up losing in a close match. Upon the conclusion of the tournament arc he comes and goes through stories, helping the quest to rescue and rebuild the city after the conspiracy and demon attack. Some time after Kleat and Pikachu Aqua moves to Denland for a change in scenery. By Chilling Whispers he becomes a member of Missy Pop, being one of the few members who refused to become human. Relationships Aqua's focal relationship is that with Chiko. She takes him in after he's abandoned and loves him unconditionally, even though he initially wasn't very nice to her. But as their adventures progress, he opens up to her more and more. Aqua and Sheebop are on difficult terms, often butting heads due to their clashing tempers. However, the two do team up in PTRPCRP after being ambushed by Eviscera Knights, and it seems that they're developing a mutual respect for each other. Aqua is on good terms with the rest of the old gang, and develops an especially close bond with the PokeRP Saga group as well. Aqua rivals Char with his feelings for Chiko but over time he doesn't allow this to get in the way of their friendship. Gallery ZlCfzSsGSv4comXhH1.jpg|Aqua and Sheebop being tsunderes. ZlCfzSw4r840npxQst.jpg|With Chiko ZlCfzSmrSaYwMF9JyO.png|Aqua with his friends. YoungAqua.jpg|Aqua as a child. Trivia *"Aqua" is not his birth name. Chiko simply called him that when she found him and it stuck with him for the rest of his life. Her parents sometimes lengthen it to "Aquarius". *Aqua is a Scorpio, born on November 22. *Favorite snack: Seaweed crisps. *Aqua is occasionally seen with a large fan known as a harisen. He often smacks people upside the head with it. *Aqua displays signs of a Napoleon complex and desperately wants to evolve. He eventually does by the time of KaPRPT. *Being adopted by Chiko's family, Aqua spent his early childhood thinking he was a Grass type. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in the PokeRP saga Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:Pokemon Category:Male OCs Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:Missy Pop OCs